


i fell for you

by moonjjsoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Gang Stray Kids, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Pre-Heist, lapslock, stray kids is a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjsoon/pseuds/moonjjsoon
Summary: minho injures himself while scoping out stray kids, newest mission.cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 47





	i fell for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [risk versus reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097261) by [8BitSkeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton). 



> more info: skz are a gang. chan is their leader, minho is in charge of stealth missions. (felix is a medic, jeongin just helps with whatever, changbin and jisung fight a lot, seungmin usually gets information from people, and hyunjin is the face of the group and spokesperson, but none of that is really important.)

minho isn’t completely sure what happened. one minute, he is scoping out the area for their next mission, the next minute, he slips and falls. after a frightening second of free falling, he manages to catch himself on a pole. a sickening pop echoes through the air, and a splitting pain shoots from his shoulder down his arm, causing him to gasp and let go of the pole he was hanging onto.

minho’s vision blackened as he hit the hard concrete, injured shoulder first. he screams, almost passing out from the pain. he had to get help. tears slid down his cheeks as he grit his teeth, moving to grab his phone. the screen was cracked, but it thankfully still worked. he found chan’s contact, pressed the call button, and put the phone to his ear.

“hello lino~ are you on your way back now?” chan’s voice filtered through the speaker, instantly calming minho. he took a deep breathe before answering.

“no..” minho breathed out. chan sucked a breath between his teeth. minho didn’t want to worry him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get home by himself.

“can you come pick me up. please.” tears welled up in minho’s eyes, a silent sob wracking his body. he inhaled sharply, the tears he tried to keep in his eyes falling out in little waterfalls. “please please pleasepleasepleasepl-”

“shhhhh minho, it’s okay. it’s going to be okay. i’m on my way right now. stay where you are.” chan attempted to comfort minho through the phone. “stay on the phone okay? minho?”

minho couldn't find it in himself to respond, sniveling and trying to stop the tears still flowing from his eyes. he heard chan’s car start, and chan speaking to him calmly once more, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. minho closed his eyes, focusing on regulating his breathing, phone long forgotten.

* * *

minho opened his eyes, not realising he had fallen asleep. chan was looking into his eyes with worry, gloved hands on his cheeks, patting them slightly to try and wake him up. minho would have blushed, if not for the splitting pain wracking his body.

“oh, thank god. what happened?” minho flinched at the sudden sound flooding into his ears. staring at chan, trying to process his words, minho groaned in pain as he was slightly jostled.

“fell.” chan looked even more concerned at that. he gingerly picked minho up, but bumped his shoulder, not knowing it was injured, causing minho to yelp at the sudden surge of pain. 

“oh shitshitshit, sorry min, i didn’t know, fuck.” chan apologised profusely as he jogged back to the car, trying to keep minho still. he laid minho in the back seat, before running to the front and getting in. checking once more to make sure minho was secure, chan immediately started driving back to the base.

* * *

“code white!” chan yelled as he kicked open the door with minho in his arms. the 6 kids ran out into the main room, worried for their hyung. 

“is he going to be okay?” jisung chewed on his lip, a concerned expression painted on his face. chan smiled comfortingly at him, but he was focused on minho’s pained face. chan put minho on the table, ripping the t-shirt he had, revealing the dislocated shoulder. he heard hyunjin hiss at the sight, before chan had their attention on him again.

“jeongin, get an ice pack. felix, make one of those slings. changbin, help me.” jeongin and felix scurried off to complete the tasks they were given, while changbin slowly approached the table. hyunjin, jisung, and seungmin watched anxiously as chan focused on comforting a hurting minho. 

jeongin was the first to return with the ice pack, as he just had to run to the kitchen. felix returned right after with a sling made from cloth. chan sighed deeply, and turned to changbin. 

“you hold him down. i’ll- i’ll put the shoulder back in place.” chan stared at minho, before seemingly snapping out of a trance. changbin held minho down, and seungmin stepped forward to grab his legs in case minho decided to kick. chan took a glove off, instructing minho to bite down. as soon as minho bit down, chan moved into position, and began to ease the shoulder joint back into its socket.

minho screamed. everyone flinched at their usually stoic member losing composure. tears streamed down minho's face as he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at anyone and show the fear behind his eyes. panic and pain flooded his senses, and he tried to struggle away, to no avail. minho continued attempting to free himself, getting weaker with each move. he eventually tired himself out, and passed out on the table.

after what felt was an eternity, chan finally put minho’s shoulder back in place with a satisfying pop. jeongin immediately put ice on the shoulder, and felix wrapped the make-shift sling around his arm, keeping it in place. chan carefully lifted him once more, and put minho in his bed. he brushed his hair off his forehead, and gently placed a kiss on the sleeping boys forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

when minho woke up, he felt at peace, his shoulder was still extremely sore, but it was loads better than before he was asleep. he stretched his uninjured arm, before standing and waddling to the kitchen, detecting the scent of pancakes. peeking into the kitchen, he saw felix hovering over the stove, and chan on his phone at the counter. they were conversing in english, occasionally chuckling. the aussies were speaking too fast for him to pick out anything, so he continued into the kitchen.

chan and felix immediately turned their attention to minho, who smiled back. chan waved him over, and gave him a bottle of painkillers, giving him a warning to not be stupid with the pills. minho nodded, he wouldn’t dare, and sat next to chan. chan put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a side hug before pulling away. minho, missing chan’s warmth, stood up and sat on his lap, burying his face in chan’s chest. chan jumped in surprise, and felix started laughing from his position at the stove.

“what’s up?” chan murmured into minho’s ear. minho shifted slightly and looked up at chan, who was smiling lightly down at him. he chewed on his lip a little, eyes shifting down to chan’s lips before he caught himself and buried his head into chan’s chest again to hide the flush that spread across his cheeks.

“warm.” minho mumbled back, and chan chuckled again. minho’s face flushed even more at the sound, sinking into chan’s chest even more. chan suddenly moved again, gently lifting minho’s head by his chin. they stared into each other’s eyes, captured in a trance, slowly leaning towards each other. chan licked his lips as he glanced down at minho’s pouty lips.

“can i kiss you?” minho’s face flushed as he nodded, and chan closed the space between them. it was a sweet kiss, no control or lust, just love for each other. just as their lips separated, they heard a loud squeal fill the kitchen. minho whipped his head around, a flush growing on his face once more when he saw a sparkle eyed felix grinning wildly at them. he had forgotten the other lee was there.

“you guys are so cute together!” felix gushed at the two, pancakes forgotten. minho flushed impossibly darker, and chan rolled his eyes, grinning as well.

“focus on your pancakes.” he teased in english, causing felix to let out a loud laugh, turning back to his pancakes on the stove. minho knew he would be pissed when he would have to sit out of future missions until his shoulders is completely healed, but right now, he felt his happiest basking in chan’s comfort and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa finally done 😭😭 i had to add felix at the end because i love him very much


End file.
